


By The Light Of You

by KyeAbove



Series: Love and Other Mistakes [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: The Projectionist walks, but he does not think.





	By The Light Of You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series' main focus has actually been to test writing in the style of someone in an altered or alternate state of mind. I was thinking about what would be a more irritating then Sammy's....Sammy, and Alice's duel personality. I thought of the Projectionist. But as i'm sure you'd like more then 'Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. Scream. Walk.' I decided I'd do a second person POV.

You walk, but you don't know why. 

You know nothing but what is in front of you.

There is often something at your feet but you are not aware of it. 

You occasionally stop, watch the moving pictures that blind you, then continue on. 

Sometimes there is something in your way, so before it can hurt you, you scream, you run, you kill it, you leave it twitching.

One time, the thing is taller, but not too tall. You charge. He does not run like the others.

The inked man holds out a clawed hand, letting slide the gun once clasped in it, into the darkness, out of sight out of mind.

"It's time to come home, Norman."

Your first thought in a long time; The name sounds familiar. You stop, short of the inked man. 

"We can help you, Norman. Fix what the Creator ruined, and do what the Ink Demon can't."

You consider this. Mostly you consider his lack of fear. Your mind cannot comprehend his words. 

The ink man steps forward, putting his arms around you. 

Your speaker crackles to life.

Its sound is not words, but a pleasant buzz. 

"I will take that as a yes. Follow me." The ink man lets go, and walks off. 

You follow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set much further into this AU then Colors and Angels, after someone got the Ink Machine working again, and Alice and Sammy were able to kill more of the other living ink creatures for ink, to bring them further to their proper cartoon selves. Alice looks much like she did in Chapter Three, while Sammy looks more like his Little Beau Peep self, shorter and more proportional, with cartoon eyes and catlike ears (almost like Bendy's but not as hornlike) but with five fingers, makeshift hair, and he's still a little too inky.


End file.
